


everything we need, right here.

by paleromantic



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron does chores and dotes on his wife, Aaron loves his wife so much, Domestic, F/M, indulgent fluff, thats it, thats the fic, theyre so Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: Just some good old domestic Aaron and Katelyn





	everything we need, right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa I love these hets so damn much

Being a doctor was fucking hard, as far as Aaron was concerned. 

Yeah, the money was great and all but the hours were ridiculous, he was practically dead on his feet all the time. Not to mention Katelyn, she had been on nothing but graveyard shifts for the past two weeks, and he could see that it was wearing on her. It would wear on anyone.

She wasn't due home until 8 that morning, so he set his alarm for 6, dragging himself out of bed and waking himself up with a warm shower. He had plans for the morning, after all. First, he made sure the house was tidy, or at least presentable. He knew that she would wake up earlier than she needed to to clean it if it wasn't. She liked everything to be clean, a habit that she desperately tried to rub off on him whenever she could. It wouldn't be the first time she had made him a better person, so he tried for her. It didn't take long, and a quick spray of air freshener completed the nice atmosphere. Now she'd be able to relax a little, at least. Aaron wanted her to be able to relax. 

From there, he went back upstairs to find clean bedsheets, changing their own ones. They weren't dirty, exactly, he just knew that Katelyn loved the feeling of fresh sheets when she went to sleep. He could deal with a little extra laundry, if it helped her to sleep easier between shifts. They were pink, too. He'd say it was her fault that so many things in the house were the colour, but the truth was that he had thought it was pretty too. He was too old now to pretend pink wasn't a nice colour.

By the time he had finished that, and done the laundry, it was almost quarter to 8, and the house looked great. He felt a little proud of himself, even though he knew Katelyn did it all the time. He really had gotten lucky. He went down to the kitchen, picking up his phone to text her, like he usually did when she got off her shift. It was a little thing, but it seemed to make her really happy, which was Aaron's main goal in life. Breakfast was easy, he just googled a quick vegan pancake recipe and made the batter while he listened to one of the playlists on their shared spotify, all pop songs and upbeat musical numbers. They had gone to see Hamilton the summer before, and Katelyn had fallen in love with it. Aaron liked it too, if he was being honest. He had a plate of pancakes ready and waiting on the table by the time he heard the familiar sounds of a car pulling into the driveway.

"Aar?" Katelyn closed the door quietly behind her, kicking her shoes off and padding through the house. She was still wearing her uniform, no doubt she had brought it home to wash it due to the stain on the front. She noticed him looking and chuckled. "One of the babies caught a vomiting bug, and I was in the splashzone."

God, he loved her so fucking much.

"It's good practice for when we have our own." He grinned as she blushed and then kissed her on the cheek, ushering her into the kitchen. "Hungry?"

As if on cue, her stomach grumbled and she rolled her eyes, before gasping as she saw the kitchen.

"You made me breakfast?" She grinned and then walked over to the table, sitting down and not letting go of his hand. "You're going soft, old man."

"I'm not old, I'm 28!" 

She just laughed at him, taking a bite and making an appreciative noise. "Fuck, Aaron, I'd ask you to marry me if we hadn't already done that."

"I mean, we could do it again?" She swatted his arm and he snorted, leaning down to kiss some syrup off her lips. "Eat as much as you want, I need to go and check on something." 

She nodded and sliced up another pancake, leaving him to go and make sure everything was perfect upstairs. It was, thank fuck, so he didn't have to do much before going back down to her. She finished the breakfast soon after, and they spent another couple of minutes talking about her shift, Aaron listening intently as she recounted her night's work. He always listened, they had worked hard to get where they were and she deserved for someone to listen to her talk about her day. 

Eventually, she broke off into a yawn, though, and he took her plate to wash it and put it om the drying rack. "Bedtime, love?"

She nodded and got up, stretching and letting her spine pop a little, before screaming when Aaron wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and carrying her up to their bedroom. She giggled the entire way, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on for dear life. Not that she thought he would drop her.

He put her down on the bed gently, and pushed her pyjamas towards her. Her favourite pyjamas, the ones she had been wearing-

"Did you wash these?" She widened her eyes and sniffed the fabric. It smelled like flowers.

"The sheets too."

She grinned at him. "You're a fucking sap, Aaron Minyard."

She wriggled out of her work pants and let them fall on the floor, before pulling her shirr off and dropping them next to the pants. They were a problem for tomorrow's laundry, as far as she was concerned. Aaron rolled his eyes and then kissed her hair, letting her get changed as he closed the blinds. 

"Guilty as charged, babe."


End file.
